


Always in my heart

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always in my heart tweet, Be nice to me, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Harry blushes a lot, Headcanon, I hate Modest!, I love tagging though, I read too many Larry fluff stories, I'm french in case you wanted to know, Love, M/M, Okay enough tag, Real Life, So this is my first one shot in english, Yeah english is not my native language, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are deeply sleeping together in their bed, at home. But when the sun rises up and they open their eyes, they wish they could shut them again. Especially when they wake up to discover the famous tweet 'Always in my heart @harry_styles . Yours sincerely, Louis' has disappeared.</p><p>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">polish</span> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth">CarmenElizabeth</a>: click <a href="http://little-drunkhipsta.tumblr.com/post/120609261702/always-in-my-heart-larry-one-shot-tlumaczenie">here</a> (Tumblr) or <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4074172">here</a> (AO3).<br/>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">russian</span> by <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/187087">Just Soul</a>: click <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/1820760">here</a> (Ficbook).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to write this because of what recently happened. Modest! can delete a tweet but not the truth.
> 
> I also want to say english is not my native language, so yeah, this is the first time I write an one shot in english. Yay.
> 
> Edit 03/26/14: YAY the tweets are all back, thank you Twitter. For once, we blamed Modest!, but it was not their fault, hm. Anyway, let's imagine they did it here, okayyy.

Louis wakes up in a warm and peaceful atmosphere, the sunlight lighting up the room through the curtains. He opens his eyes lazily, smiling to himself when he feels an arm squeezing his torso.

He turns his head to face his beautiful Harry, still deeply asleep in the arms of Morpheus. He can feel Harry’s breathe against his face since Harry’s head is close to his, but it only get Louis to smile widder, losing himself in the contemplation of his boyfriend.

Harry’s eyelashes are brushing against his cheeks that are a bit reddened from the marks of the bedsheets. His nose is slightly tucked up, his mouth half-opened. His skin seems soft, and, well, as a matter of fact, Louis actually knows Harry’s skin is soft, and perfect. He also knows he could spend hundreds of years kissing Harry’s body, again and again, without growing tired of it.

He knows Harry’s body better than anyone else, yet every single time they make love, Louis feels like he discovers Harry’s body all over again, even though he knows every single bit of Harry’s skin.

Sometimes, Louis can’t believe his boy is real.

Like right now, with the sunlight on him, Harry looks like an angel.

They have been dating for almost four years, and yet Louis can’t get over how lucky he is to have found his soul mate. Because he is convinced that Harry is his soul mate. They complete each other in every way, they love each other unconditionally, and despite their closet relationship, they are happy together. Because what they are currently going through? It only makes them stronger.

Louis loses his train of thoughts when the boy resting on him lets out a groan, opening his eyes slowly, before quickly shutting them, pulling a face.

Louis smiles and can't help the giggle escaping his mouth. “Rise and shine, sleepy head.”

“Mmh...” Harry sighs. “What time is it?” he asks with his morning, raspy voice.

Louis’ eyes glance at the the clock radio. “It’s almost ten.”

The curly-haired boy finally opens his eyes to catch Louis staring down at him, fondness and love in his eyes.

Harry feels his cheeks getting hoter, and he lifts his head to peck Louis on the mouth quickly. “Good morning, Lou.”

Louis smiles at him softly. “Good morning, love.”

They don’t say anything else after this. They just lay there, cuddling for a few minutes. Harry’s head stays buried into Louis’ neck, occasionally gently kissing his skin, while Louis tenderly strokes Harry’s curls with one hand.

“Do you want me to make breakfast and bring it here so that we can eat in bed?” the older boy asks.

“You would do that?” Harry says, and even though Louis can’t see him, he knows he is smiling.

“Anything for you, kitten,” he answers with the most sincere voice in the world.

Harry lifts his head to look up at his boyfriend with a stupid smile on his face. He loves Louis.

He nods at him. “Yes, I’d love that. Today, I honestly feel like staying in bed and cuddle you forever. Yesterday worn me out.”

The two last days consisted of shooting the new music video. And yesterday was particularly frosty. Everyone was freezing, well, especially Harry Styles, who was papped on set with a huge coat, his face hidden under the hood. The fans on twitter even said he looked like a homeless person, and Louis couldn’t stop laughing about their comments and tweets, which lead Harry to sulk on the way back home. Louis got quickly forgiven for making fun of him with a blowjob once they headed home, though, so it’s all good.

Louis chuckles and kisses Harry on the forehead. “Alright, stay in here, I’ll be right back.”

He manages to get out of bed without asking Harry what he’s taking for breakfast, because... Well, because he already knows. Before he leaves the bedroom, he throws a quick glance at his boy in their bed, already half asleep again, holding Louis’ pillow in his arms.

Louis smiles fondly, before going down in the kitchen, quickly preparing their breakfast (Louis’ usual cup of tea, Harry’s coffee, two croissants and French toasts...). He places the breakfast on a tray and carefully climbs the stairs without stumbling. He puts the tray on the edge of the bed, and opens his arms with a ’Tadaammm’, with a cheerful and proud voice, to show off his perfect breakfast.

However, Harry, who is now fully awake and leaning against the bed head, lifts his eyes to look at Louis sadly. His eyes are glassy, and he’s holding his phone in his right hand. Before Louis can even ask what’s going on, Harry speaks up with a teary voice.

“They deleted it.”

Louis frowns at that. “Who deleted what, angel?” He rushes towards Harry in bed, sitting next to him. He observes Harry’s saddened face, trying to fathom what's happened in such a short time. “What is it, Harry?”

Harry sighs and shuts his eyes, locking his phone, but Louis instantly recognises the Twitter app.

When Harry opens his eyes again, he stares at Louis with wet eyes. “They deleted your tweet,” he blurts out, sounding quite pissed off. “The one you tweeted before you and Eleanor’s relationship went public to everyone’s eyes.” His tone is a mixture of disappointment, disgust and exasperation. Louis doesn’t need further explanations, he knows which tweet Harry is talking about.

He stays silent for few seconds, before exhaling longly. He wraps an arm around Harry’s neck in order to tug him closer. His nose brushes against Harry’s cheek.

“It’s okay, Harry,” he says softly, trying to reassure him. “They can delete a tweet, but they can’t delete the truth.”

A slow smile makes its on way on Harry’s face, who lets out a small laugh. “That’s exactly what our fans said on Twitter.”

Louis grins. “Our fans are smart.”

He raises his left hand to Harry’s chin and slowly moves it so that Harry can look at him. Once Harry lifts his eyes, Louis cups Harry’s head and kisses gently on his mouth. When he pulls away, his face is serious. “Listen to me, Harry. No matter how many tweets they will delete, no matter how long they will keep us in the closet, there is one thing they will never get to erase. It is my love for you.”

Harry’s eyes brighten the minute Louis says these words. “I don’t want to them to darken your mood with their bullshit”, Louis continues, as determined as ever. “They can do whatever they want, but at the end of the day, we are together and we always will be together,” he trails off, his tone going low. “And you’ll always be in my heart...” Harry smiles at the words, recognising them. “Your sincerely, Louis.” Louis ends with a giggle, quickly followed by Harry, who fondly shakes his head at his boyfriend.

“You’re an idiot,” Harry says with a broad smile, his dimples finally displayed. Louis cannot help it, he touches them with his fingers. It’s nice to see them again. If he could, we would live in Harry’s dimples.

“But you love me”, Louis teases with a smirk. Then, more seriously, “And let me tell you something, Harry Styles, I’ll never let you go out of my heart.”

Harry’s smile turns bashful, his cheeks getting pink. “And I have no intention of going anywhere.”

He jumps on Louis’ lips, this time deepening the kiss, expressing his feelings through it, because he feels like words are not good enough to tell Louis how much he loves him. When they pull apart, he tells him anyway. “I love you, Louis.”

Louis smiles softly, his white teeth making an appearance. He’s watching Harry with the same amount of love. “I love you, too.”

They have to eat their breakfast cold, but that’s not important. Without much surprise, they end up spending the day in bed, kissing and sealing their passionate love by making love.

Because Harry is still in Louis’ heart. Tweet or not.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, be nice to me. It was my first attempt. I can't wait to know what you guys thought of it! Leave kudos and comments, anything really, it'd make me really happy!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Lots of love. Larry is real. And #HarryYouAreStillInLouisHeart ! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074172) by [CarmenElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth/pseuds/CarmenElizabeth)




End file.
